1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mineral powder for manufacturing fiber and its process, and particularly to mineral powder for manufacturing fiber having specific functions of antibacterial performance, prevention of decoloration, deodorization, etc., and its manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The clothes made of the conventional fiber having specific functions were publicly known. For example, it is known that socks being sold with the brand name of "BIOSIL" have the specific functions of antibacterial performance, prevention of decoloration, deodorization, etc. In addition to the commodities, as the level of national life standards are improved, fiber having various functions of thermal insulation, prevention of decoloration, waterproof, fireproof, etc., is required.